User blog:JanleyManley/Dvorak technique database
Hello, this is the Dvorak technique database, where all season ideas are created and posted here. T-number intensity equivalents *≤1.5 = 25 kt/1014 mbar *1.6 = 26 kt/1013 mbar *1.7 = 27 kt/1012 mbar *1.8 = 28 kt/1011 mbar *1.9 = 29 kt/1010 mbar *2.0 = 30 kt/1009 mbar *2.1 = 31 kt/1008 mbar *2.2 = 32 kt/1007 mbar *2.3 = 33 kt/1006 mbar *2.4 = 34 kt/1005 mbar *2.5 = 35 kt/1005 mbar *2.6 = 37 kt/1004 mbar *2.7 = 39 kt/1003 mbar *2.8 = 41 kt/1002 mbar *2.9 = 43 kt/1001 mbar *3.0 = 45 kt/1000 mbar *3.1 = 47 kt/999 mbar *3.2 = 49 kt/998 mbar *3.3 = 51 kt/997 mbar *3.4 = 53 kt/996-995 mbar *3.5 = 55 kt/994 mbar *3.6 = 57 kt/993 mbar *3.7 = 59 kt/991 mbar *3.8 = 61 kt/990 mbar *3.9 = 63 kt/988 mbar *4.0 = 65 kt/987 mbar *4.1 = 67 kt/985 mbar *4.2 = 70 kt/984 mbar *4.3 = 72 kt/982 mbar *4.4 = 75 kt/981 mbar *4.5 = 77 kt/979 mbar *4.6 = 80 kt/977 mbar *4.7 = 82 kt/975 mbar *4.8 = 85 kt/974 mbar *4.9 = 87 kt/972 mbar *5.0 = 90 kt/970 mbar *5.1 = 92 kt/968 mbar *5.2 = 95 kt/966 mbar *5.3 = 97 kt/964 mbar *5.4 = 100 kt/962 mbar *5.5 = 102 kt/960 mbar *5.6 = 104 kt/958 mbar *5.7 = 107 kt/955 mbar *5.8 = 110 kt/953 mbar *5.9 = 112 kt/950 mbar *6.0 = 115 kt/948 mbar *6.1 = 117 kt/945 mbar *6.2 = 120 kt/943 mbar *6.3 = 122 kt/940 mbar *6.4 = 125 kt/938 mbar *6.5 = 127 kt/935 mbar *6.6 = 130 kt/932 mbar *6.7 = 132 kt/929 mbar *6.8 = 135 kt/927 mbar *6.9 = 137 kt/924 mbar *7.0 = 140 kt/921 mbar *7.1 = 143 kt/918 mbar *7.2 = 146 kt/915 mbar *7.3 = 149 kt/912 mbar *7.4 = 152 kt/909 mbar *7.5 = 155 kt/906 mbar *7.6 = 158 kt/903 mbar *7.7 = 161 kt/900 mbar *7.8 = 164 kt/896 mbar *7.9 = 167 kt/893 mbar *8.0 = 170 kt/890 mbar *8.1 = 173 kt/887 mbar *8.2 = 176 kt/883 mbar *8.3 = 179 kt/880 mbar *8.4 = 182 kt/876 mbar *8.5 = 185 kt/873 mbar Updates 2017 February 4, 2017 This is the main publisher, TornadoGenius, and we're gathering bunches of information for our upcoming Dvorak technique seasons. Anybody can join our group at any time. Right now, the seasons of 2005 and 2003 are in progress. 2004 was just finished earlier today, and 2005 will be released by 4:00 P.M. (EST), 3:00 P.M. (CST), 2:00 P.M. (MST), 1:00 (PST). As we enter this period of the Dvorak technique era, there will be very active and destructive seasons. Much of these seasons will change by retirements, such as 1995, 1999, 2001, and 2005. *Planned over this weekend: **2005 **2003 **2002 **2001 **2000 *Planned over this week: **1999 **1998 *Planned over next weekend: **1997 **1996 **1995 **1994 March 31, 2017 This is, again, TornadoGenius, the creator of the Dvorak technique series. The following seasons have been called by TG and/or SDT: *SDT **2014 (Pacific) *TG **1979 (Atlantic) **1980 (Atlantic) **1981 (Atlantic) **1983 (Atlantic) **1984 (Atlantic) **1985 (Atlantic) **1986 (Atlantic) **1987 (Atlantic) **1989 (Atlantic) **1990 (Atlantic) **1991 (Atlantic) **1992 (Atlantic) **1993 (Atlantic) **1996 (Atlantic) **1997 (Atlantic) **1998 (Atlantic) **2000 (Atlantic) **2001 (Atlantic) **2002 (Atlantic) **2003 (Atlantic) **2005 (Atlantic) **1979-2004 (Pacific) **2006 (Pacific) **2007 (Pacific) **2008 (Pacific) **2011 (Pacific) **2012 (Pacific) **2013 (Pacific) **2016 (Pacific) **2000-2016 (WPac) **2003-2017 (SHem) Members *TG *SDT 2005 *Amelia - 55 kt/994 mbar *Bret - 50 kt/997 mbar *Charlotte - 65 kt/987 mbar *Dennis - 115 kt/948 mbar (Retired) *Emily - 127 kt/935 mbar *Franklin - 70 kt/984 mbar *Gert - 65 kt/987 mbar *Herman - 55 kt/994 mbar *Irma - 90 kt/970 mbar *Ten -> Jose - 45 kt/1000 mbar *Jose -> Katrina - 50 kt/998 mbar *Katrina -> Lenny - 140 kt/921 mbar (Retired) *Lenny -> Maria - 55 kt/994 mbar *Maria -> Nate - 115 kt/948 mbar *Nate -> Oksana - 85 kt/974 mbar *Oksana -> Philippe - 102 kt/960 mbar (Retired) *Philippe -> Rita - 90 kt/970 mbar *Rita -> Stan - 155 kt/906 mbar (Retired) *Nineteen -> Tammy - 55 kt/994 mbar *Stan -> Vince - 95 kt/965 mbar (Retired) *Unnamed -> Wilma - 50 kt/997 mbar *Tammy -> Alpha - 50 kt/998 mbar *SS 22 -> Beta - 35 kt/1005 mbar *Vince -> Gamma - 55 kt/994 mbar *Wilma -> Delta - 135 kt/924 mbar (Retired) *Alpha -> Epsilon - 77 kt/979 mbar *Beta -> Zeta - 95 kt/965 mbar *Gamma -> Eta - 55 kt/994 mbar *Delta -> Theta - 60 kt/990 mbar *Epsilon -> Iota - 85 kt/974 mbar *Zeta -> Kappa - 60 kt/990 mbar Category:Blog posts